Chances
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Evil!GlacierShipping, mentioned Evil!"Jai", mentioned LavaShipping/Evil!LavaShipping. Sent to spy on the original ninjas, evil!Cole is forced alongside... evil!Zane... At first he loathes the idea, but soon the tension is much clearer as just... A crush!


"What do you mean I have to go spy on the ninja?" The evil alternate of Cole's glowered at his so-called "friends". In what way was that fair? By himself? He was never one to complain, but the original ninja had way more than one person on their side.

Lowering his glasses slightly, Jay smirked at him, "You scared or something?"

It was quiet as the question got a fiercer retort of a certain finger, then after Cole dropped his now clenching hand, "Fine, I would rather do this alone than with the likes of you guys anyways."

The fire ninja of the group shook his head and placed a warming hand on his shoulder, "Not alone!" he pointed to their caramel-skinned comrade that had yet to speak up, looking at the floor from his perch on the dirty bench seat, "You have Zane."

This felt like a bad deal, causing the ground ninja to throw up his arms in defeat, "F-"

"Fantastic?" Interjected Kai, grinning at the shocked expression of the others.

Jay, as even the trickster of the group took some steps back, "Dude, you're telling them to be alone together? At least one of them won't wind up coming back." Not like he really cared openly about the others in his circle, but this was definitely an issue.

Without another word, Cole spun around and started to leave the shady park area. He was hoping that perhaps Zane would be too appalled to follow after. The hope was too high as he heard leaves crunch and then the ice ninja caught up quickly. They clearly weren't going to speak much if at all. The catch was that they would have to exchange information of what they would see just in case. 'Well played, Kai...' Lately he had been doubting he had many feelings for the spiky-haired male as he thought he did. However his original dealt with the brunet was beyond him.

~.~.~

"Wow, I can't believe you hate them that much," commented blue ninja as he watched the other teenage boys make their moody leave. The strong arms that soon enveloped around his waist and the dancing kisses down his neck caused him to grin and shiver slightly at nothing in particular, "Oh, we are evil, aren't we Kai...?"

~.~.~

Zane continued to awkwardly glance over at Cole, hoping some sort of interaction would occur at any moment. He was about to say something-

"Stop looking at me like I'm some sort of freak," the shorter didn't care that he caused the other to shrink away a bit.  
The bleach blond straightened back up in stance and nodded at the subway station nearby. They were at the opposite end of where they were sure the ninja would be staying. When they reached the entrance to the vast underground building, Zane brought out his arms before him, "After you."

That teasing tone made Cole want to beat the grin off that big, stupid, attractive- 'What was that?' He cursed at his mind. Clearly he was too fatigued to think normally at the moment, so he gave his head a shake to try and clear it. Holding his spot a few paces away from the other, "You're one to talk." His eyes went right to the lock of hair that stuck down slightly more than the other bunches was hot pink.

The tanned skin made the fact that his fellow ninja was growing that same color a little less obvious. Embarrassed, he had no comeback for the opposing, and gave in to go down the stairs first.

Feeling a little bad for being so mean to Zane without much cause, the raven-haired sighed. Realizing his recent travel companion wasn't about to wait up for more verbal abuse, Cole sped down the stairs after. He peered around, finding his... friend was nowhere to be found. He hated crowds, much like his original in that way, and shut down to the world. Everything was turning blurry, and he weakly wiped worried tears. He hated to be alone, and even the company of his frenemy sounded like a really good deal. He wanted to feel like he could actually do something and it wasn't helping that no one cared and just pushed at him when he wouldn't move out of the way.

Finding a spot that went into the wall, Cole stalked over and curled up in it. It was like he was in a daze and he wanted out. He had no idea why so many people needed to be out and about whenever he was, it wasn't fun.

"Are you okay?" It took a moment for vision to allow Zane's face to come into focus. The older brought out a helping hand, unsure whether or not he would be allowed.

Cole allowed the help, getting up and crushing the light-adorned in a hug, "Why did you leave me?"

It was so unlike the usually proud male, but the hug made the taller boy's mind static. And he wasn't even an android, seeing as he was only a doppelganger. Clearing his throat and backing up somewhat, "I didn't leave... I was just seeing how the trains ran." He ran a hand along the back of his neck, "We have a slight problem I think we can overlook."

Moving so they were more out of the way of people and listeners, the other made a face, "What do you mean by that?"

"Tickets are given to the conductor. I guess I never really thought of that. If we want to board, we hitch a ride in the very back in where I believe is a supply compartment." Zane breathed heavily, not liking the fact they had to break into a public piece of machinery. That was probably going to be a pain to even attempt privately in the first place.

"You're not serious are you?" The train was starting its leave from the idle form it was in. Cole was not going to risk his livelihood for jumping onto the back of that! It was too late though, because his pale hand was covering by the contradictory tan and they began to rush towards the subway train. Squeezing his eyes shut, the ground ninja allowed himself to be led away from sanity and they made a leap onto the part that was somewhat like a porch. He wasn't in intense pain from ultimately falling to his death, and no one seemed to protest their sudden illegal motion. That could also be because the rushing winds rushing through his ears kept him from listening to anything at all. 'I'm... alive?'

He didn't dare open his eyes until he was led into a warm and very real room. Poking open an eye as the door was quietly shut behind them, Cole checked over them eventually. They weren't dead at all, without a scratch even. This was some sort of weird dream that would make them wake up at the same time and avoid each other all over again. That was probably why there was so much tension to begin with.

"Anyways," Zane spoke as he plopped down onto the floor, smiling up at the other teen, "we should be to the actual city by nightfall. Appropriate timing for us, huh?"

Shaking his head and hiding a smile, Cole sat down, trying to not seem too eager to have their thighs touching, "Oh haha," he gave a blank slate of a face, but smiled underneath it all. "Look, I really have to tell you something that is seriously bothering me..."

"That you're with that jerk instead of me? Yeah, it bothers me too." Instead of giving his crush the leeway, the other practically crushed their faces together.

It wasn't at all what Cole expected. It wasn't all that bad either. Maybe working as a pair with someone you didn't want to ends up being a good idea. Their chemistry worked different that the originals' did. And at this moment, as the glacier tearing the bizarre doppelgangers began melting, they were glad the room was just that warm.


End file.
